Tea, Stars and Small things
by Roma-heichou
Summary: LeviHan fanfic. Hanji/Hange found a new hobby and decided to first share it with Levi, who is not very happy with it at first but then finds something interesting in that hobby.


**Hi! Little levihan fic here. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"What's wrong with Hanji?"

"She seems like she doesn't sleep for days"

"I heard she found a new night hobby"

"Heichou, are you Hanji's new night hobby?"

"Eren?!"

Levi didn't even lift up his eyes from the paper. "All your tasks are now Eren's responsibility. You're dismissed"

"What? I can't do it all by myself!"

"If you don't finish it all till dawn, you won't have dinner"

"Good luck Jaeger!"

"Fuck you Jean…"

"You won't have lunch either for foul language"

"My life sucks…"

This was a normal day around the Scouting Legion headquarters – well they are not always talking about Hanji of course. As his team left the room to go find something to do, Levi left the task schedule on the table so Eren knew exactly what he had to do.

"Want an advice Jaeger?" Levi asked before leaving the room. "The sooner you start, the sooner you'll finish"

"Thanks…" Eren murmured to himself.

Later that day, after dinner time, Levi asked Mikasa to take some food and water to Eren and help him if she felt like it. After everybody left the room, he went to the old wooden counter to prepare his tea and enjoy it just as he liked – in peace and quiet. But apparently he was not that much of a lucky man and so someone walked in and by the way that someone closed the door, Levi knew who it was.

"Good evening, geek"

"Hey…" She answered with that happy smile of hers but more tired. Since Levi had his back turned to her, she sat down in his table. "How was your day?"

"Quiet"

"Just the way you like it" Silence fell for a minute, as Levi was still around his tea. "Can I ask you why did you punish Eren?"

"You just did" Levi sighed and turned to her, leaning on the counter. "The kids were talking about you and one of them said that you found a night hobby and Jaeger had the guts to ask me if I was your night hobby"

Hanji was not expecting that and stared at Levi as to be sure that he was being serious and trying not to laugh. He simply sighed and turned to his tea again. "What is that new hobby of yours?" He asked pouring tea in his favourite cup.

"It's a secret"

Levi quick glanced at her and turned his attention into pouring tea into a second cup. "Are you working as a striper or something?"

"What? No!"

"Good"

"Why? Does that idea bother you~?" She asked with a mocking smile.

"No. You would be the worse striper ever, just that"

"Well, thank you"

Levi grabbed the two cups of tea and made his way to the table, placing a cup in front of Hanji before he sat down opposite to her. She blinked her eyes twice as she stared at the cup. "Levi…this…"

"Drink it. It will do you good"

"But… This cup—"

"Drink it before I change my mind"

Hanji did as he told her. It tasted better than any other black tea. Maybe because it was Levi who made it? She didn't knew.

"Now seriously, four eyes, are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now. Later maybe" She paused, taking a sip of the tea. "But don't worry you'll be the first to know"

Levi simply watched her as she swallowed the tea. It was almost funny how she was trying to be the most delicate possible with the cup. He hid his muffled laugh behind the tea cup.

"What are you laughing at?"

Levi composed himself. "I'm not laughing"

"You were"

"You are tired. Go to sleep geek"

"Oh c'mon! Tell me"

"Go to sleep"

"Fine…"

Levi placed his precious cups back on its place and left the room after Hanji. He knew Hanji wasn't going to sleep, she was going to continue whatever she had been doing and so, after a while of boring paperwork, Levi headed towards her room.

He found Moblit just about to knock at her door. He signalled him to go rest and he himself walked in the room without knocking.

Hanji was sat by her desk, fast asleep, with her head on the table. Levi sighed and silently closed the door before crossing the room towards her. He gently took off her glasses and neatly placed them on the table, freed her hair and covered her back with a warm blanket. She continued sleeping as if nothing ever happened.

Before leaving and driven by curiosity he glanced at her notes. He didn't understood what that was but for sure it made sense in her head.

In a last glance at her sleeping face, Levi couldn't help but place a gentle kiss in those chocolate brown locks – she needed a bath though. In the last minute, before he opened the door, she said his name during her sleep. He smiled and left.

The following day went by easily. Hanji slept till past noon but as she rushed to her soldiers, all the tasks were already done. She asked Moblit and he told her that they had a little help but when she questioned Levi he said he had nothing to do with it. But that night, Hanji decided to share her new hobby with Levi.

"Levi… Sleeping beauty… Clean freak…!"

He only reacted at the third call. "Do you fucking know what time it is, four eyes? Go fucking sleep"

"Get up"

"Fuck you"

"I want to show you something"

"No"

"C'mon!"

"Go to sleep, damn it!"

"I can't sleep" She flopped on his bed. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself!" He pushed her off the bed. "And stop watching damned Disney movies"

"Do you wanna kill a titan?"

"Oh for fuck's sake, geek!"

"Nailed it" She giggled. "C'mon let's go"

She led him outside where he found two horses waiting. They galloped down a valley and then up a huge hill covered in tall grass.

They tied the horses to a tree before entering open area. They walked towards the peak, stopping midway when Hanji decided it was good enough. She sat down on the grass and asked him to sit. He wasn't very happy with the idea but he did so.

"So, what is it?"

"Lie down with me"

"What?"

"Lie down" She pulled him down. "Now look up at the sky" Levi's expression widened in surprise. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He could barely talk. His eyes were fixed in the billions of shiny dots in the sky so Hanji continued. "There are billions of those out there, they can't be counted. Some of them form constellations together" She paused. "You see that one there? It's ursa major and that one is ursa minor and around ursa minor you have—"

"Shut up"

"Sorry, got carried away"

"You get excited with such small things"

"But it's amazing! I always wondered what they were exactly or how many they are"

"At least you saw them before"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I never got much chance to watch the sky"

"Levi…"

He turned his head to look at her. She had the curious expression on. "No, don't ask" He turned to the sky again. "It's nothing interesting anyway"

"Alright don't worry, I won't ask" Silence fell upon them for a while. "But it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes"

"I really wanted to show you this" Levi turned his head to her. She was looking up at the sky and had the most satisfied and sincere smile on her face. "Especially after waking up today and noticing that you checked on me before calling the day!" Her smile became happier.

"How do you know it was me?"

"Well, a lot of things but the one that gives you away is how you neatly place my glasses on the table" She turned her head to look at him. "It feels really good to know that someone looks after me"

Levi looked away almost intuitively. "It's not like a look after you… I just…"

"You were worried?"

His gaze was still away as he answered with a dry 'hm' and shrugged. She, in other hand, kept looking at him, enjoying his features. The outline of his defined profile, his silky black hair – and clean if I may say. His skin softly reflecting the light of the moon and how his cheeks were turning a slight shade of red that was slowly reaching his ears. Wait, what?

"Levi, you're…blushing"

"Stop staring at me"

"Uh… Sorry!" Hanji didn't noticed that she was staring so hard that he could feel it and felt sort of embarrassed for that but, he looked kind of…cute?

"You're cute" She said the first thing that came to her mind and tensed up as soon as she regretted it.

He suddenly turned to her. Her eyes widened. "You're bright red too so shut up"

"You really know how to ruin a moment" She was more relaxed again and her smile was back to her.

He lost his red shade or most of it as he broke the silence. "Were we having a moment?"

This time he managed to get her to blush pretty hard, and look back up to the stars not to face him. Levi turned away again to let out his muffled laugh but Hanji noticed it. He didn't realized how close she was, since she somehow nailed to get closer to him and hang her head right above his, just to see him laugh and watch his face get red again for the lack of air.

"You should laugh more often" Her voice sounded too close, startling him and making him turn his head quickly and freeze as the tip of his nose found hers.

He cool feel her breath on his skin and the ticklish touch of her hair too. Her eyes were now bigger than usual and blended with that brown colour were a few other ones like a lighter shades of brown and even green. He could also feel how tense she was for being so close to someone that would just kick anyone that invaded his personal space.

"Hanji…"

"S-Sorry"

"Could you…"

"Oh! Sure! Of course" She interrupted him twice and returned to her original position on the grass at the speed of light.

Levi sighed heavily and cursed and insulted her under his breath as he sat up and leant towards her. "You should let me finish, idiot…" He spoke when his head was all she could see above her.

"Levi…hmn!..." His mouth caught her words and swallowed them whole. Hanji's heart skipped a beat. Her widened eyes slowly fluttered shut as she surrendered and accepted him.

When Levi felt the need for air and was preparing himself to break the kiss, Hanji's hand cupped his cheeks and held the kiss for a little longer. As soon as their lips finally parted, he gulfed a mouth full of air, noisily.

"My~ Am I that breath-taking?"

"Fuck you" He answered with his face in a distance that his nose brushed hers.

She licked his lips. "Foul language" She giggled.

"Tch!... I'll give you the foul language…"

The distance between them was once again, basically none, as Levi pressed his lips on hers. This time he tried to dig a little deeper, gently biting her lower lip to ask her to part her lips a bit – more like demanding but it worked so it doesn't matter. His tongue slid inside her mouth and while their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance - which Levi won easily – he pressed himself more onto her, closing any air opening and giving him total control over her.

Hanji had her hands resting on his shoulders, slowly sliding them towards his head. She cupped his head with one while the other went a bit higher, till her fingers felt the touch of his silky hair and could curl on its locks. The only thing that popped in her mind was that he tasted just like the black tea he served her the day before. It was a snob and expensive sweet taste and she liked it.

The first of them to run out of air was Miss Humanity's Brightest. Levi let her suffer a bit more and only allowed her to breathe when her grip on his hair tightened and he himself needed an oxygen refill.

Dazed by the lack of oxygen she tried to formulate words, even though she was breathing heavily and swallowing huge amounts of air at once. "I... love you…!"

"I know…"

"W-…What?"

"I know you love me" He was already catching up to his normal breathing rhythm.

"How…?"

"I guess it's a good time to tell you that you said my name while you were sleeping"

"That doesn't mean I love you. Or that I was dreaming about you…_that_ way"

Levi grinned. "You get excited over small things, remember?"

"Levi!"

They laughed a little and this time Levi didn't bother hiding it. After a while of laughing, he leant towards her, kissed her jawline and got near her ear "I love you" he whispered.

The following day at the headquarters, both Levi and Hanji were more asleep than awake.

"If he wasn't his night hobby, he is now" Eren said to Armin, thinking Levi didn't hear him.

"Again, all your tasks are now Eren's responsibility"

"Not again!"

Levi took this opportunity to head to the dining hall where he could have his tea. Hanji followed suit.

"You're mean" She said as soon as Levi had his tea cup in hand and ready to drink.

"You didn't have problems with it yesterday"

She grinned. "Clean freak"

"'Bout that. So, I'm a sleeping beauty, huh?"

"You… You heard me?"

"I woke at the first call"

"You shit!"

"Four eyed bitch"

"You love me"

Levi tilted his head slightly at that, as if pretending to doubt it, to which she frowned. "Stop being mean!" She said as she headed towards him.

"Want some tea? This time I won't allow you to use one of my tea cups though"

"Don't worry I don't need it" Levi raised an eyebrow at that.

He took a sip of his tea and, when his hand that was holding the tea cup, was in a safe distance, Hanji pulled Levi into a kiss and drank right from him.

There was a sound of crashing dishes. The couple parted quickly and glanced at the door.

Eren was standing there, surrounded by tiny pieces of what once were dishes. Out of the blue, he jumped in victory. "Ha! I knew it!" Levi sighed soundly. "I'm punished for the rest of the week, ain't I?" Levi nodded. "And if I tell anyone?" Levi glanced at the knives. "Ok I got the picture. I'll clean this and…let you continue"

Hanji stared at Levi for a while. "Get used to it" He answered to her stare.

"Don't worry. I already am. You almost killed me yesterday by not letting me breathe"

"And still, you said you loved me"

Hanji simply watched him as he finished his tea – she had no answer anyway. She let out a satisfied sigh and smiled. "Yeah…and you love me too"

* * *

**Unfortunately it ends here. No other chapters to add.  
**

**Kiss~~**


End file.
